Anyone but she
by Zeldore
Summary: Plongés au coeur de Gran Pulse, Fang, Lightning and cie partent à la recherche de mystérieuses ruines. Un voyage qui pourrait bien changer leurs vies ...
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha ! Voici ma première fic basée sur le jeu Final Fantasy 13 avec bien évidemment le couple Lightning/Fang XD Soyez indulgents et laisser moi vos impressions ! **

**PS les critiques positives mais surtout négatives me permettrons de progresser et donc de vous présenter de meilleures histoires alors n'hésitez pas !**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles ... Enjoy !**

Ça se présentai mal. Lightning avait parfaitement conscience du massacre qui allai se produire si elle n'agissais pas. Elle leva la tête au dessus du comptoir derrière lequel elle était cachée, et se rebaissa juste à temps pour éviter les balles qui fusaient sur elle. Ces dernières se plantèrent dans le mur derrière elle en lui arrachant quelques morceaux de plâtre. La jeune femme serra un peu plus fort sa Gunblade en grimaçant. Aucun doute que si l'une d'elle l'atteignait , elle risquait bien de finir avec un membre en moins.

Elle réfléchit aux choix qui s'offraient à elle. Son communicateur avait disparu quand elle avait roulé au sol, et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait se trouver. Aucune chance donc pour que d'éventuels renforts arrivent. Elle pouvait attendre sagement que les types s'enfuient (en espérant qu'ils ne viennent pas la tuer avant) ou essayer de se jeter sur eux, de les neutraliser , et de les arrêter. Tous ça en évitant les balles et en protégeant les otages. Facile.

Elle soupira, maudissant la quelconque entité supérieure qui l'empêchait d'aller tranquillement à la banque sans se faire agresser par une bande de criminels amateurs. Elle ferma les yeux ,se représentant mentalement le plan de la pièce. Un grand couloir bordés de comptoirs. D'un côté , les otages et les braqueurs, de l'autre elle même.

Elle se demanda un instant comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point. L'uniforme de la garde civile qu'elle portait était sûrement en grande partie responsable. En effet , les voleurs avaient paniqué dès qu'il l'avait aperçut , l'un d'eux avait ouvert le feu sur elle , sans même chercher à comprendre ou à s'organiser. Elle ne devait la vie sauve qu'à ses réflexes et son entraînement militaire. Lightning ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'alarme de la banque ne s'était pas déclenchée, ni où était passés les agents de sécurité. Elle était désespérèrent seule face à une dizaine de malfaiteurs et autant de civils terrifiés.

Rouvrant ses yeux cobalt, elle avisa au dessus d'elle un détecteur d'incendie. Elle se redressa et se prépara à bondir. Changeant son épée en arme a feu , elle tira un coup , un seul, droit sur l'engin électronique. Comme elle l'espérai, l'alerte incendie se mit en marche ainsi que les arroseurs automatiques, provoquant des cris chez les otages et un temps de retard dans les rangs ennemis. Elle se leva subitement. En une fraction de seconde elle vit que comme elle s'en doutait , les otages étaient invisible pour elle (probablement assis à terre), tendis que les sept hommes qui les retenaient étaient debout. Et par conséquent à portée de tir.

Elle n'hésita pas une demi-seconde. Tirant en rafale sur eux elle les balaya. Un seul fut assez rapide pour les éviter en se jettant au sol. Les autres tombèrent en produisant un bruit mat. S'en suivi un chaos parmi les civils. Ils se levèrent en hurlant, courant dans tous les sens en se précipitant vers la porte. Sans y prêter attention, la soldate couru de l'autre côté où le dernier des braqueurs encore conscient ne savait que faire.

Leur plan qu'il avait mit des semaines à perfectionner avait été foutu en l'air par une seule personne. Une femme pour couronner le tout.

La femme en question le saisi sans ménagement par le col et le retourna avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Il sentis quelque chose de froid autour de ses poignets et devina qu'il s'agissait de menottes. Une voix ferme qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'une étrange couleur rose lui ordonna de ne pas bouger, ni de chercher à s'enfuir. Il se laissa faire tandis que l'eau lui coulait le long du cou. Il n'en avait de toute façon plus l'intention. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était à présent préférable pour lui de se retrouver derrière les barreaux plutôt que de retourner auprès de son patron en ayant essuyer un échec pareil. La soldate alla ensuite examiner ses compagnons étendus au sol. Il supposa qu'ils étaient encore vivant car tous portaient des gilets pare balles sous leur vêtements, mais certains avaient dus être touchés aux bras car il voyait du sang sur le sol. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers les exs-otages qui avaient enfin réussi à sortir et qui étaient presque tous pendus à leurs téléphones.

Lightning osait espérer que l'un d'eux avait appelé la garde civile au lieu de se dépêcher de raconter ses aventures à ses amis ou parents. Elle failli se frapper le front en en voyant un prendre des photos de la scène.

Les six hommes qu'elle avait réussi à toucher étaient sonnés et blessés, mais encore bien vivants. Ils aurait besoin de soins avant qu'elle puisse les interroger. Elle regretta à cet instant de ne pas avoir elle même pris son portable ce matin. Elle remarqua ensuite à quelque pas d'elle son communicateur qu'elle avait perdu. Elle s'avança vers lui tout en rangeant sa Gunblade. Lightning n'avait aucune crainte à tourner ainsi le dos à l'homme qu'elle avait arrêté. Celui-ci semblai complètement perdu et n'avait pas essayer de se défendre. Elle saisit le petit objet noir et observa le désordre alentour. On aurait dit qu'une tornade avait ravagé la pièce. Les vitres brisées avait projetés leur éclats dans toute la pièce et jonchait le sol, les ordinateurs étaient renversés , les papiers déchirés, l'arroseur automatique était encore en marche et la trempait petit à petit, les hommes étendus sur le sol gémissait faiblement et les civils mouillés semblai en était de choc. Elle appuya sur l'engin noir qui grésilla un instant.

-Sergent ? Demanda une voix grave et légèrement rocailleuse

-Commandant , vous n'allez jamais deviner se qui viens de m'arriver ... Murmura la soldate.

-C'est bien vous ça ! Toujours à vous mettre dans des situations impossibles qui me compliquent à chaque fois l'existence !

Le supérieur de Lightning soupira en se grattant la tête, il sortit ensuite de la salle aux allures d'apocalypse , suivit de près par la jeune femme. A leur droite , certain de leurs collègues interrogeait les victimes de la prise d'otage, pendant que les autres aidaient les secouristes à charger les hommes que la jeune femme avait blessé dans les ambulances. Des barrières avaient été élevées tout autour de la banque pour empêcher les curieux de s'approcher de trop près.

-Vous vous rendez comte de la paperasse que ça va me demander Farron ?

-Désolé monsieur, lui répondit la jeune femme sans le penser le moins du monde. J'ai cru que vous préféreriez écrire quelques papiers que de retrouver mon cadavre. La prochaine fois je me laisserai tuer.

-J'espère bien qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois sergent ! Rit-il en lui mettant des grandes claques dans le dos manquant de lui décrocher les poumons.

Il stoppa cependant rapidement son geste en voyant que la soldate avait failli perde l'équilibre. Elle lui lança d'ailleurs un regard furieux avant de croiser les bras et de regarder ailleurs. Le commandant se reprocha une minute son comportement envers sa cadette avant de se raviser. Après tout , il la considérait un peu comme sa fille , et il espérait qu'elle voyait en lui le père qu'elle avait perdu.

Il ne s'attachait pas facilement, mais lorsque cette nouvelle recrue au regard déterminé et au manières froides lui avait été confié, il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Attiré par la volonté qu'elle dégageait.

Cette volonté, il en avait compris l'origine le jour où il avait rencontré Serah. Il lui avait alors paru évident qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme se battait. Leur ressemblance était frappante. Les même yeux , le même cheveux , et la même peau d'albâtre. Cependant leurs caractères était plus qu'opposés. L'une distante et réservée , l'autre extravertie et joyeuse. L'admiration de la plus jeune pour son aînée équivalait la fierté qu'on lisait dans le regard de Lightning quand elle le posait sur sa soeur.

Le militaire endurci qu'il était s'était laissé toucher. Les filles Farrons avait réusi à le prendre dans leurs filets , et il était loin de s'en plaindre.

Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils ne virent pas la silhouette sombre d'un homme sortir discrètement du bâtiment derrière eux par la porte de secours.

Lightning gara sa voiture juste en face de l'immeuble dans lequel elle vivait avec sa soeur. Elle soupira en voyant que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Elle avait voulu parler à leur prisonnier en rentrant au poste, mais l'interrogatoire s'était révélé infructueux. L'homme aux cheveux bruns avait refusé de dire quoi que ce soit. La soldate n'était pas connue pour sa patience, et le mutisme dans lequel s'était enfermé le détenu l'avait rapidement poussée à bout. Elle avait du passé la main à Gadot, un de ses collègues avant de céder à la tentation de le frapper. Elle s'était ensuite rendue à l'hôpital pour s'informer de la santé des autres criminels. Ceux-ci étaient certes amochés , mais s'en tirerait s'en graves séquelles. Du moins si ils répondaient aux questions que la jeune femme leur poserai sans faire d'histoire. On lui avait interdit de les voir.

Résignée, elle était retournée au poste où Amodar l'avait gentiment jetée dehors en lui disant que ses heures supplémentaires n'étaient pas payées et qu'elle ferai mieux de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait donc obéi à son supérieur. En faisant le code pour pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée, elle se demanda si elle devait parler à Serah des événements de sa journée. Lightning arriva rapidement à la conclusion qu'elle ne ferai qu'inquiéter inutilement sa soeur et que par conséquent elle allai se taire. De toute façon, elle ne parlai pas beaucoup , préférant écouter sa cadette débiter à une vitesse incroyable toutes ses péripéties.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, elle tourna la poignée de la porte et ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un "je suis là". Elle n'eut pas le temps. Une furie aux cheveux identiques aux siens se jeta sur elle.

-CLAIRE ! Tu vas bien ?

Serah lui saisi le visage entre les mains et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures à la recherche de la moindre égratignure. Voyant que son aînée n'avait rien , elle la relâcha et recula de quelques pas en lui faisant son regard de la mort.

-Toi alors ! Tu peux pas allez à la banque tranquille ?! Hein ?

-Que ... Quoi ? Mais comment tu le sais ? Répondis l'autre en fermant derrière elle. Et puis si tu crois que j'ai fait exprès !

Elle eu un demi sourire en se rappelant avoir pensé exactement la même chose un peu plus tôt.

-C'est Snow qui me l'a dit ! Il à croisé Gadot tout à l'heure !

-Il aurai pas put se taire celui-là .. ronchonna-t-elle en parlant aussi bien de son collègue que du petit ami de sa soeur.

-Parce que tu n'avait pas l'intention de me le dire ?! Cria la plus jeune

-Non ! Mais si ! Mais ... Je savais que tu réagirai comme ça ! C'est pas si terrible Serah, tout va bien tu vois ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Claire vit des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle se trouvai comme une gamine prise en faute, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Cependant, elle eu un élan d'affection et la pris dans ses bras. Serah s'accrocha à son uniforme et murmura

-J'ai peur pour toi ...

Lightning , n'était pas douée pour les discours, elle les évitait souvent avec quelques remarques sarcastiques bien placées, mais à cet instant , la détresse qu'elle entendait dans la voix de Serah coupa court à tout commentaire. Elle savait que sa soeur n'approuvait pas son métier. Elle avait droit au même genre de discours à chaque fois qu'elle prenait part à une mission sur le terrain.

Lightning frotta doucement le dos de sa soeur, elle n'avait vraiment rien fait d'intentionel ! Pourquoi tout le monde l'accusait ? Sa cadette se reprit assez vite et se dégagea en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle lui sourit faiblement et lança :

-Tu a faim ? J'ai préparer à manger, mais euh ... C'est sûrement froid maintenant.

Sans attendre de réponse , elle se dirigea vers la modeste cuisine, et entreprit de faire réchauffer le repas de Lightning. Serah était bien plus forte que ce que cette scène laissai penser. La fillette timide qu'elle était à la mort de leur père des années plus tôt s'était affirmée. Et même si elle ne le dirai jamais à voix haute, Claire avait conscience que l'épanouissement de sa soeur ne serai pas complet sans la présence du grand blond à la carrure d'armoire à glace.

La soldate ne détestait pas Snow, elle ne pouvait juste pas le supporter. Il dégageait une assurance orgueilleuse qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sa manie de tout le temps l'appelée "frangine" la révoltait, comme si Serah était acquise ! Et bien qu'elle préférerait ne pas penser ce genre de chose , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il était lentement mais sûrement en train de lui voler sa soeur.

Lightning secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées, et s'assit à table. D'ordinaire , elle aurait aidé sa cadette, mais elle sentais que celle-ci avait besoin de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit.

Elle mangea en silence pendant que Serah lui racontait en détails sa journée, se qui semblai la rassurer. Lorsqu'elle arriva au moment où son professeur c'était emmélé les pieds avant de s'étaller de tout son long devant une classe hilare, elle avait même regagné le sourire.

Épuisée, Claire regagna finalement sa chambre et s'effondra dans son lit après une douche éclair.

Elle détestait quand la journée commençait ainsi. A peine arrivée au poste , Maqui , une jeune recrue au cheveux bleus lui avait sauté dessus en lui mettant un rapport dans les mains. Lightining le lisit tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son commandant, celui-ci l'ayant demandé.

A en croire les lignes qu'elle avait sous les yeux , l'alarme de la banque ne s'était pas mise en marche car quelqu'un avait réussi à pirater son système. Un vrai génie puisque il était parvenu à contourner tous les mots de passes et tout les pares feux. La soldate ouvrit la porte de son supérieur sans prendre la peine de toquer ou de relever le nez de ses papiers.

-Commandant , vous avez lu ce rapport ? Il faut que nous mettions nos équipes là dessus , des gens qui maîtrise aussi bien l'informatique ne courent pas les rues , je suis sure que ...

Claire stoppa net, s'apercevant enfin qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. En effet, dans la pièce se trouvait une jeune fille rousse qui devait avoir l'age de Serah. Cette dernière lui sourit de toutes ses dents pendant qu'Amodar se levai lentement.

-Bonjour ! Lança joyeusement la gamine.

-Bonjour. Répondit spontanément Claire. Excusez moi je croyais que vous m'aviez appelée, je vais ...

-C'est le cas Farron. Coupa le seul homme de la pièce. Je sais que vous êtes sur une affaire en ce moment , mais j'ai besoin de vous pour autre chose.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Sergent , je vous présente Vanille Dia. Elle est archéologue. Le Sanctum à solliciter un de nos soldat pour l'accompagner elle et sa soeur sur les lieux de leur prochaine expédition. Vous avez été désignée, étant notre meilleur élément libre.

En entendant que la rousse était archéologue , Claire haussa un sourcil, et reposa ses yeux sur son visage enfantin, qu'elle jugeait bien trop jeune pour avoir accompli de telles études. Sa soeur n'avait même pas terminé ses études secondaires !

-Mais, je ne suis pas libre , j'ai cette histoire de braquage, et puis ... Protesta la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en réponse à l'annonce de son supérieur.

-Désolé Farron , les ordres ne viennent pas de moi.

-Très bien , où allons nous ? Soupira-t-elle résignée après quelques secondes de silence.

-Sur Gran Pulse.

Lightning se raidit en entendant ses mots. Gran Pulse ? Cette planète située en dessous de Cocoon était réputée pour son environnement hostile et ses bêtes dangereuses. Elle se voyait mal accompagner à elle seule une gamine et son matériel. Et puis laisser Serah toute seule ? Pour un voyage de cette envergure, elle se douta que se ne serai pas pour une courte durée. Elle serra les dents en imaginant se que dirait sa cadette en l'apprenant. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix malheureusement. Elle déposa le rapport sur le bureau d'Amodar et s'assit, pendant que Vanille prenait la parole.

-Ma soeur et moi avons étés subventionnées par le Sanctum pour nos recherches. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un ancien temple dédié aux Fal'cie. Nous vous raconteront tout ça en détails bien sur ! Exposa la petite rousse joyeusement. Oui enfin , je m'en occuperai n'est-ce pas ? Fang est plutôt là pour nous protéger en principe, mais comme nous allons sur Gran Pulse , on s'est dit que l'aide d'un soldat ne serai pas de trop vous voyez ?

Claire voyait très bien effectivement. Son voyage n'allai sûrement pas être de tout repos vu la vitesse à laquelle la jeune archéologue parlait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la dénommée Fang soit un peu moins loquace que sa soeur. Elle savait pertinemment qu'essayer de négocier serai inutile. Cette fois les ordres venaient d'en haut. Elle écouta donc patiemment la rouquine lui présenter tout leur itinéraire.

-... Et une fois arrivé à Palumpolum , une navette nous conduira jusqu'à Gran Pulse, après nous serons plus ou moins dans le noir comme on dit. Oh, nous avons des photos satellites , mais comme vous pouver le constater, elle ne sont pas très ... Comment dire ... Explicites.

C'était le moins qu'elle puisse dire. Les clichés qu'elle lui tendit représentais une véritable forêt vierge, et la soldate n'apercevait aucun point de repère.

-Nous supposons que ceci est la pointe du temple, continua-t-elle en pointant une forme grise qui dépassait à peine des arbres. Mais le vaisseau ne pourra pas nous amener à cet endroit. Nous descendrons ici, c'est un espace suffisant d'après le capitaine euh ...

Elle se tourna vers Amodar qui n'avait pas décroché un mot , se contentant d'observer leur échange.

-Raines , le capitaine Raines compléta-t-il.

-Voilà c'est ça. D'après ces estimations nous devrions en avoir pour deux jours si les conditions sont favorables, ensuite , et bien nous verrons bien. De l'impro totale en fait ! Sa va dépendre de se que nous découvrirons sur place !

Au fur et a mesure qu'elle parlai , Vanille s'agitait comme si elle avait du mal à contenir son impatience. Cette réaction fit penser a Lightning qu'elle avait intérêt à acheter des bouchons d'oreilles si elle voulait être un peu tranquille.

-Quand partons nous ?

-Demain !

**Terminé pour ce premier chapitre ! Comme vous l'aurez peut être remarqué, Lightning est moins réservée que dans le jeu, d'abord car Serah n'est pas en danger, mais aussi parce que c'est plus amusant d'écrire sur elle !**

**J'ai essayer de supprimer un maximum de fautes d'orthographes mais certaines résistent encore et toujours à l'envahisseur ! Je m'en excuse d'avance. A bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merhaba ! Et voilà le deuxième chapitre , j'avoue ne pas être vraiment satisfaite , je le réecrirait surement, mais pour que la fic avance je le poste quand même. Have fun !**

-Alors comment c'était ?

Vanille secoua la tête en observant la jeune femme aux allures félines avachie sur le canapé. Fang était rentrée avant elle apparemment, et à en juger par l'état de la cuisine qu'elle apercevait de sa place, elle devina que son aînée en avait profiter pour dévaliser les placards. Elle même sentis son estomac crier famine, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger entre sa rencontre avec l'agent Farron et ses derniers préparatifs.

-ça c'est bien passé. Pousse toi un peu tu prend toute la place !

La rouquine se laissa tomber aux côté de sa soeur. Celle-ci se décala d'une demi-fesse pour lui permettre de s'installer, attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas à venir.

-Le soldat qui va nous accompagner, continua-t-elle, et ben elle à pas l'air très heureuse de venir , mais elle parait compétente. C'est sur que son regard fait froid dans le dos ! Et toi ? Comment se sont déroulés tes entretiens ?

-Bon c'est toujours ça, elle attaquera les béhémoths à coup de regard ! Aie Vanille ne me frappe pas ! S'exclama Fang en levant les mains au dessus de sa tête pour parer un coup qui ne vint pas.

-Tsss, tu n'a pas répondu à ma question ! Les entretiens alors ? Exigea sa cadette.

-Quoi tu veut parler de la bande de guignol qui est venue ? On peu pas dire qu'ils m'aient convaincus ! Franchement Vanille, pourquoi on à pas inversé les rôles ? C'est toi qui à besoin d'un assistant pas moi !

-Tu n'en a vraiment trouvé aucun d'efficace ? Reprit la plus jeune en ignorant superbement la question de sa soeur.

-Si y en avait bien un, mais il était beaucoup trop timide, il passai son temps à rougir. Et puis il devait avoir autant de muscle qu'un chamalow fondu. Alors je l'ai renvoyé chez lui.

-Fang ! Se n'est pas sur ce genre de critère qu'on doit se baser ! Et puis je te rappelle qu'on part demain ! Alors tu va l'appeler et lui dire qu'on le prend ! Ordonna la rouquine en la poussant du plat de la main.

-Et oh ! T'a qu'à le faire toi ! Répliqua l'autre.

-Rahhh tu m'énerve ! S'écria la jeune fille en se levant.

Pour toute réponse la noiraude allongea ses pieds à la place que venait de quitter Vanille. Celle-ci s'empara du combiné et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Mais revint quelques secondes plus tard.

-Euh comment il s'appelle ?

-Qui donc ?

-A ton avis patate ?

-Hope je-sais-plus-quoi.

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel devant la légèreté dont faisait preuve Fang avant de repartir aussi vite. La jeune femme à la peau mate eu un petit rire en repensant à sa journée. Elle avait été rythmée par des entretiens interminables avec de jeunes incultes. La moitié avait fui en apprenant qu'ils iraient sur Gran Pulse, les autres avaient passé leur temps à regarder la poitrine de la noiraude. Cette dernière soupira en se grattant la tête, seul ce garçon aux cheveux argentés lui avait paru potable , il connaissait tous les instruments du terrain. Mais il semblai si peu sur de lui qu'elle l'avait barré de la liste des candidats potentiel. Liste qui était donc restée vide.

L'idée de faire appel à la garde civile venait de Vanille. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Fang serait partie seule avec sa soeur, mais elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Elles n'arriveraient jamais à porter tout le matériel à deux. Sans parler du fait que le Sanctum n'aurait jamais accepté de les laisser partir sans encadrement militaire. Et puis si elles se faisaient attaqués, il y avait fort à parier que l'aide d'un soldat serait la bienvenue. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que l'agent Farron savait tenir une conversation.

D'où elle était , elle entendit sa soeur donner rendez-vous au jeune homme devant la gare de Bodum le lendemain matin. Vanille et Fang ne se ressemblaient pas du tout physiquement, et pour cause, bien qu'elles se présentent comme des soeurs, elle ne l'étaient pas. Elles avaient uniquement été élevées dans le même village. Seules les circonstances les avaient rapprochées quelques années plus tôt, rendant leur lien fraternel. Fang chassa ses pensées , ne voulant pas ressasser le passé.  
Elle se leva et sortit sur le balcon. L'appartement qu'elles louaient donnait sur une petite rue commerciale. De son perchoir, elle regarda sans vraiment voir la foule qui déambulait encore malgré la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Après des mois de travail et des dizaines de lettres, le gouvernement de ce pays avait finalement accepté de financer leur recherches. L'excitation de Vanille était contagieuse, et bien qu'elle même préfère l'action à l'observation de vieux cailloux, elle avait hâte de se retrouver en pleine nature.

Elle leva la tête en entendant sa soeur s'approcher. Celle ci s'accouda sur la barrière et se tourna vers Fang.

-Bientôt ! chuchota la rousse.

-Oui , bientôt, répondit l'aînée en lui rendant son sourire.

Le lendemain 6h15

Lightning commençait à perdre patience. Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'elle attendait ses compagnes de routes, et celles-ci n'avait pas encore daigné apparaître. Elle scruta les visages des peu de gens présents à une heure aussi matinale à la recherche des couettes reconnaissables de Vanille. Serah avait contre toute attente plutôt bien prit son voyage. Elle semblai comme résignée, se qui avait mit la soldate terriblement mal à l'aise. Sa cadette l'avait rejointe dans son lit au milieu de la nuit et avait entreprit de dresser une liste des choses qu'elle ne devait pas oublier. Claire l'avait écoutée en somnolant avant de plonger dans le sommeil.  
Le matin même , elle n'avait pas eu le courage de la réveiller et de prendre le risque d'assister à une crise de larmes.  
La soldate expira soufflant un peu de buée par la bouche et appuya sa nuque contre le lampadaire auquel elle était adossée.  
Elle détestait attendre.

6h25

-Fang dépêche toi ! Cria Vanille tout en slalomant entre les quelques passants. Olala , on va être en retard !

La noiraude leva les yeux aux ciel : elles étaient en retard, pour faire plaisir à sa soeur elle fit mine de marcher plus rapidement. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil au gamin aux cheveux argents qui traînait vaillamment une grosse valise derrière lui. Il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal vu le poids qu'elle devait faire. Elle même avait droit à une mallette dans chaque main plus un sac à dos.

-Et il faut encore qu'on trouve Lightning ! Ah elle est là ! Super !

Fang jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction que pointait sa soeur et failli se figer sur place. C'était elle leur escorte ? Elle qui s'attendait à une sorte de tas de muscles aux airs de garçon manqué avait sous les yeux la soldate la plus féminine qu'elle avait jamais vu. La jeune femme qu'elle fixai était appuyée contre un poteau, ses bras croisés lançaient un avertissement silencieux à ceux qui voulaient s'approcher d'elle. D'étranges cheveux roses lui coulait sur l'épaule tandis que de nombreuses mèches folles lui tombait sur le côté du visage. Fang cligna des yeux en se demandant si c'était sa véritable couleur.

-Lightning ! Hurla Vanille avec autant de discrétion qu'un béhémoth au milieu d'un troupeau de chocobos.

Cette dernière se tourna vers celle qui l'avait interpellée d'un mouvement rapide en fronçant les sourcil. Whaou, ne put s'empêcher de penser Fang en les rejoignant.

-Formidable , tout le monde est là, Hope ça va ? Reprit la rouquine en s'arrêtant à la hauteur de Claire pendant que les deux autres les rejoignaient.

-Oui oui, haleta le pauvre garçon en pleine apnée.

-Parfait, Lightning , je te présente Fang et Hope, déclara la jeune fille en oubliant toute forme de vouvoiement. Voilà, on fera les présentations plus en détails après sinon on va rater le train , et donc la navette et donc tout notre voyage ... Vanille se tut quelques secondes comme pour mieux imaginer ce que tout cela impliquerait. Olala dépêchons nous !

La soldate ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'hyperactivité dont faisait preuve la rouquine et la suivit. Fang resta immobile quelques secondes admirant la démarche de l'agent Farron avant de courir se mettre à sa hauteur et d'entamer la discussion.

-Alors .. Lightning ? C'est ton vrai prénom ça ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard en biais, mais ne répondit pas, accélérant un peu l'allure. Plus loin Vanille grimpait déjà dans le train.

-Quoi tu veux pas parler ? Continua la jeune femme à la peau mate sans se laisser décourager. Pas de problème, je suis douée pour les monologues ! Dit tu te teint les cheveux ? Je suis sure que oui ! Je parie qu'en vrai tu est blonde, mais que tu n'assume pas.

Elles entrèrent à leurs tours et dépassèrent Vanille en pleine conversation avec un agent de sécurité. Repérant leurs sièges, Fang les désigna à la soldate avant de prendre place en face d'elle, un emplacement parfait pour admirer son visage

-Dit moi Blondie, tu est sure que tu sera capable de nous protéger sur Gran Pulse ? Ne le prend pas mal hein, c'est juste que tu m'a pas l'air ... Costaude tu vois ?

-Oui j'en suis sure, ne m'appelle pas Blondie. Répliqua Lightning en lui lançant un regard furieux.

-Ok ok ! Disons que j'ai rien dit ! Elle se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Dit tu à un petit ami ?

Claire détourna le regard en soupirant et s'absorba dans la contemplation du quai. Fang voulu continuer à parler, histoire d'entendre de nouveau la voix du sergent, mais au même instant , les deux plus jeunes de l'équipe s'installèrent à leur tour, en pleine conversation.

-Je croyais que Gran Pulse était inhabité pourtant ! S'étonna le plus jeune de la troupe en prenant place aux côtés de Lightning.

-Oh oui c'est le cas à présent ! Mais les êtres humains sont originaires de Gran Pulse. Nos ancêtres ont migré sur Cocoon il y à environ cinq siècles en laissant tout intact derrière eux, et très peu de recherches on étés menées sur le terrain.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

Vanille s'appuya contre son dossier pendant que le train s'ébranlait. Ils étaient arrivés in extremis pensa la noiraude. Après quelques instants de réflexion la pus jeune des filles répondit :

-Et bien je suppose que jusqu'à maintenant le Sanctum ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux ruines.

-Et maintenant qu'est-ce qui les attirent ?

-Le pouvoir, souffla la rouquine.

Fang lui donna discrètement un coup de pied en ouvrant de grand yeux, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter sa soeur. Celle-ci se reprit en ajoutant :

-De la connaissance ! Il y a tellement de choses à apprendre sur nos aïeuls ! Leur façon de vivre, leurs mythe, leurs culture ! C'est vraiment passionnant tu vas voir !

Fang se détendit en voyant que Hope absorbé par le discours de Vanille n'avait pas prêter attention à leur petit manège. Elle détourna les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de la soldate. Elle se perdit un instant dans leur couleur bleu magnifique avant de remarquer qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.  
Visiblement elle s'était aperçut de quelque chose. Pour se donner une contenance , Fang lui fit un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Claire pinça les lèvres en croisant les bras. La jeune femme à la peau mate soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Il était encore trop tôt pour parler à leurs compagnons de route de tout ceci.

7h45

Hope regarda le Lindblum avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un vaisseau de cette taille. Géant parmi les grands, il devait faire en longueur au moins le triple de la plus haute tour de Bodum et la moitié en en hauteur. Il se dressait isolement au dessus de Palumpolum en y projetant des ombres agrandies par la lumière du soleil levant. D'énormes moteurs le maintenais silencieusement à quelques centaines de mètres au dessus de la citée en éveil. Le jeune homme se demanda un instant comment ils allaient faire pour grimper à bord.

La tête en l'air pour mieux détailler le joyau de la flotte de Cocoon, Hope ne vit pas qu'il fonçait droit vers un poteau. Claire empêcha au dernier moment la collision en le saisissant par sa veste et en le tirant sur le côté. Il la remercia en rougissant un peu d'un air embarrassé avant de fixer ses pieds.  
De l'avis de Lightning, un aussi jeune garçon n'avait pas sa place dans leur expédition. Ils allaient sur Gran Pulse tout de même ! Ce gringalet ne semblai pas capable de faire de mal à une mouche, quel serai sa réaction devant un Béhémoth ?  
La jeune femme reporta ensuite son attention sur les deux jeunes femmes qui complétait leur groupa. Vanille sautillait plus que ne marchai quelques mètres devant, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage. Lightning avait bien du mal à croire que cette jeune fille frivole était le leader de leur équipe.  
Cette dernière stoppa d'ailleurs devant une vitrine et pointa du doigt quelque chose en interpellant Fang.  
Fang. Ses vêtements et la grande lance qu'elle avait dans le dos l'avaient presque autant déstabilisé que son attitude. Claire avait bien essayer de la faire fuir avec son célèbre regard de la mort qui tue, une spécialité Farron, peine perdue. La jeune femme ne cessai de lui posez tout un tas de questions, toutes plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres et interprétait les silences de la soldate comme bon lui semblai. Claire c'était sentie fixée pendant tout le trajet en train, elle avait du se retenir de ne pas se mètre à hurler sur cette femme aux cheveux corbeau. Elle avait le don de l'énerver alors qu'elle ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures.  
Avec une grâce orgueilleuse, Fang se pencha en avant pour observer se que lui montrait sa soeur, attirant le regard des quelques hommes présents dans la rue. La soldate leva les yeux au ciel. Elle préssentai que ce voyage ne serai pas de tout repos.

8h30

L'intérieur du Lindblum était aussi impressionnant que l'extérieur. Un officier du vaisseau était venu les chercher et les avait conduits sur la gigantesque machine volante. Le capitaine Rygdea les mena jusqu'au poste de commandement tout en vantant les atouts du vaisseau.

-Sans parler des moteurs arrières, c'est bien simple, le Lindblum est le seul à pouvoir faire le trajet jusqu'a Gran Pulse. Vous avez de la chance d'ailleurs que nous ayons le temps de vous déposez avant d'aller à Nautilus pour la grande fête ! Le Commandant Raines était très surpris, le Sanctum n'envoie pas souvent des expéditions sur la planète d'en dessous. Expliqua le soldat en faisant des grands gestes avec ses mains.

Vanille se raidit en entendant ces propos. La planète d'en dessous ? C'était vraiment ainsi que les gens voyaient Gran Pulse ? Ne savait-ils pas qu'ils en étaient originaires ? La rouquine secoua la tête avec incompréhension, Accablée par l'ignorance et la bêtise dont pouvais faire preuve les gens, mais ne releva pas.

Au bout d'un interminable couloir désert, ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de salle de contrôle. Entièrement vitrée, elle offrait un panorama exeptionel sur Palumpolum et ses alentours. Émerveillé Hope s'avança devant l'une d'elle en contemplant la ville à ses pieds. De toute part, d'immenses ordinateurs et écran affichaient des graphiques et des images qui n'avait aucun sens pour ceux qui n'étaient pas qualifiés.

-Ah voilà nos invités !

L'homme qui avait parlé avança dans leur direction, les mains dans le dos. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène qui lui encadrait le visage, et accentuait la ligne de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux gris se posèrent tour a tour sur chacun d'eux et finirent par s'arrêter sur Lightning. Devant ce surplus d'attention, celle-ci croisa les bras.

-Alors comment trouvez vous le Lindblum ? Demanda le commandant.

-Impressionnant ! Répondit la rouquine en tapant dans ses mains pour faire bonne mesure.

Raines eu un petit rire et détourna enfin les yeux pour rencontrer ceux furieux de Fang. Ils se jaugèrent mutuellement quelques secondes avant d'être interrompus par Rygdea.

-Commandant quand partons nous ?

-Immédiatement ! S'exclama celui-ci. La traversée ne prendra que quelques heures, je pense que nous arriverons avant la nuit. En attendant, et bien faites se que bon vous semble !

-Vous avez une salle de sport ? demanda Lightning en glissant un regard vers Hope toujours en pleine contemplation du paysage.

Pour toute réponse elle eu un sourire du commandant.

10h

-Euh Lightning, je ne suis pas sur que se soit une excellente idée ... Tenta Hope en regardant le couteau qu'il avait dans les mains qui si il allai le mordre.

-Nous allons dans un endroit inconnu où n'importe quoi peu arriver. Il faut que tu sache te défendre Hope. Répliqua Claire.

Fang et Vanille assise sur le sol à quelques pas d'eux les observaient en discutant. Rygdea les avaient conduis suite à la demande de la soldate dans cette grande pièce où s'entraînaient l'équipage du vaisseau. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait alors entreprit d'apprendre au seul garçon du groupe à se défendre. Elle lui montra comment tenir le poignard en main correctement et lui pointa une sorte de mannequin un peu plus loin.

-Imagine que ce soit un ennemi, comment l'attaquerait-tu ?

Hope déglutit et s'approcha de sa future victime avant de lui asséner un petit coup qui n'entailla même pas la mousse. Claire marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblai à "on est pas sortis"avant de lui montrer un geste offensif plus approprié.

De son point de vue, Fang pouvait observer à loisir sa soldate qui essayait d'enseigner quelques parades et attaques à son jeune protégé, sans grand succès d'ailleurs. Puis sentant qu'elle aussi était fixée, elle tourna la tête vers sa cadette.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle devant son regard suspicieux.

-Dit moi Fang .. Est-ce que notre bon sergent Farron t'a tapé dans l'oeil ?

Son aînée se gratta la tête avec un sourire contrit mais ne dit rien.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'écria la rouquine

-Sa va , pas la peine d'en faire tout un flan, c'est uniquement physique ! Essaya de se justifier la jeune femme.

-C'est pas vrai ! Répéta Vanille en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Mais arrête, c'est pas comme si s'était la première fois !

-Fang ... Tu est ... gênée ?! Mais , mais ... C'est pas vrai !

L'aînée senti ses joues la brûler et béni Etro de lui avoir donné une peau mate, elle se leva en poussant sa soeur au passage et entrepri d'aller elle aussi massacrer quelques mannequins à l'aide de sa lance.

18h45

-Nous survolons les ruines, annonça le commandant Raines huit heures plus tard.

D'un même mouvement, les quatres membres de l'expédition se penchèrent vers la baie vitrée en essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose dans la nuit noire.

-Vous êtes sur ? demnda Vanille en plissant les yeux, on ne voit rien du tout !

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Hope s'écrasait presque le visage contre la vitre a ses côtés.

-Comment allons nous descendre ? Questionna Fang

-Nous vous avons préparer un Ziniatra , expliqua l'homme aux cheveux noirs, il vous conduira jusqu'à la clairière dont nous avons parler en pilotage automatique et vous ramènera quand nous viendrons vous chercher.

-Un Ziniatra ? Interrogea Hope en se tournant vers lui.

-A l'origine, c'est ainsi que nous avons nommé des sortes d'animaux volants qui vivent sur Gran Pulse, un technitien à du touver que cela ferait un beau nom pour un engin volant, rit le commandant.

Il posa les yeux sur le dos de Lightning avant de continuer

-Allons y.

19h

Le Ziniatra ressemblai à une goutte d'eau aplatie. Fang effleura sa carrosserie du bout des doigts en appréciant sa texture. A quelques pas d'elle le commandant et les autres échangeaient quelques paroles de bonnes chances courtoise. Raines leur avait rapidement montrer l'intérieur du petit vaisseau sans cessez de dévorer la sergente du regard, ce qui avait énervé la noiraude au plus au point. Encore heureux que Lightning l'ai ignoré.

Fang leva la tête et inspira profondément, il y avait une étrange odeur dans l'air, ont aurait dit ... De l'alcool ? Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par Vanille qui lui tapotait le bras.

-Tu viens ?

La jeune femme la suivi en fronçant les sourcils. Bizarre. Les quatre membres de l'expédition montèrent dans l'engin et firent un derniers signe d'adieu au commandant pendant que la porte se refermait. Ils prirent ensuite place dans leurs sièges respectifs pendant que les tableaux de commande se mettaient en marche tout seuls. Le moteur s'alluma dans un bruit sourd tandis que les explorateurs en herbe voyaient par la vitre le hangar s'ouvrir.  
Un frisson d'excitation parcouru l'échine de Fang lorsque le Ziniatra se souleva du sol et avança de plus en plus rapidement vers la sortie.

Au moment où ils quittaient l'entourage protecteur du Lindblum, un bruit de chute se fit entendre à l'arrière du vaisseau, provoquant le sursaut de Vanille.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda cette dernière en regardant les plus âgées du groupe comme si elles avaient la réponse.

Au moment où Claire posait la main sur le pommeau de son épée, la porte donnant sur la soute de l'engin s'ouvrit en fracas. Bouche bée ils virent un homme à la peau noire et la coiffure afro s'en échapper. Celui-ci observa autour de lui en grattant sa barbe de plusieurs jours avant de dire d'une voix rouillée par la boisson :

-Salut

**Voili voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut, je ne sais pas quand je mettrais la suite, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment :S Soyez patients ! L'action sera au rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ;P Et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ça fait plaisir ! Elveda!**


End file.
